1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephoto zoom lens that can compensate for hand-shaking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras and video cameras that have imaging devices, such as charge coupled devices (CCDs) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductors (CMOSs), are widely in use. In particular, mega-pixel camera modules are in demand, and cameras having at least 5 million pixels and providing high definition are being developed as distribution type digital cameras. Optical imaging systems, such as digital cameras and cellular phone cameras that use imaging devices such as CCDs or CMOSs, are required to be compact, light, and cost-effective.
Demand for optical imaging systems having a high magnification is also increasing. Telephoto zoom lenses having a high magnification are able to take large pictures of subjects which are far away from the telephoto zoom lenses. However, zoom lenses having a high magnification are highly likely to result in poor images due to shaking of the device at a telephoto position. Due to vibration caused by slight hand-shaking occurring during photography or an image shake occurring during light emission of a flash, the quality of pictures may degrade. Since telephoto zoom lenses have a long focal length, a change in a viewing angle due to hand-shaking is large. Thus, devices with telephoto zoom lenses require hand-shaking compensation capabilities.